There are a variety of media sources available in both analog and digital formats, and users can choose from many of these sources while traveling in a vehicle. Typically, these sources are funded through subscription payments or advertisements included in the streams. Since the value of an advertisement is dependent upon listeners/viewers actually hearing/seeing the advertisement, advertisers want to ensure that their content is being consumed.
With the considerable number of options, it is simple for a listener to change stations or sources to avoid advertisements included in a current source. Also, in vehicles, a driver may simply end a drive before the full advertisement plays, ending the advertisement prematurely.
On the other hand, if a vehicle destination and time to destination is known, assuming the user does not turn off content entirely, there are some assurances about having the user's attention for any content being played back before the user reaches a destination. Similar knowledge and planning capability exists with regards to programs of determined length and sporting events having a determined ending.